Cita perfecta
by Pico Kazuo
Summary: Una cita entre Hanamichi y Rukawa


**"CITA PERFECTA"**

por Kazuo

- Tiene que ser perfecta, tiene que ser perfecta – se repetía Hanamichi Sakuragi mientras se dirigía al gimnasio de la universidad.

Hacia casi tres años que Hanamichi y Rukawa se habían hecho novios. Al principio la relación fue muy difícil, los dos tenían personalidades muy diferentes, a cado rato tenían pequeñas discusiones. Pero con el paso del tiempo esto fue cambiando. Ahora era raras las ocasiones en que se enojaban, poco a poco habían encontrado un equilibrio entre los dos.

Al llegar al gimnasio lo primero que hace Hanamichi es buscar a su zorrito. Lo ve en el fondo de la cancha practicando sus tiros de tres puntos. Lentamente camina hacia él, quiere disfrutar la vista que tiene enfrente: Rukawa, su Rukawa.

- Te ves tan sexy cuando tiras a la canasta.

Justo cuando termina de decir esta frase, Rukawa esta en medio de un tiro. El escuchar la voz de su novio hace que dude un poco, fallando la canasta.

- Bobo – es la respuesta del zorro.

Se abrazan y se dan un tierno beso. No les importa que los demás integrantes del equipo los vean, nunca han ocultado su relación.

- ¿Listo para nuestra cita? -pregunta Hanamichi

- Sí, mañana a las 6 de la tarde en mi casa.

- Así es, recuerda usar traje.

- Sabes que no me gusta, pero esta bien... es una ocasión especial, es nuestro tercer aniversario.

- ¿Imaginaste alguna vez que duraríamos tanto tiempo juntos?

- Yo siento que es poco tiempo, y no, nunca pensé que duraríamos tanto. Pero ya casi comienza el entrenamiento, vete a cambiar.

- Ok, no tardo.

Por fin llega el esperado día de Hanamichi. Lo único que se repite en su mente es que la cita tiene que ser perfecta, la ha estado planeado desde hace un mes, ha juntado el dinero que recibía de su trabajo en la tienda para poder pagar todo lo de hoy, simplemente tenia que ser perfecta. A las 4:30 de la tarde comienza a alistarse para su cita, decide usar su traje azul, el traje que usó en su primera cita.

Rukawa está listo media hora antes de lo acordado, se encuentra viendo un partido de basketball en la TV cuando tocan a su puerta.

- Voy- contesta Rukawa mientras se levanta del sofá. Al abrir la puerta ve a

Hanamichi con una sonrisa como pocas veces lo había visto.

- Hola hermoso¿Listo?

- Listo bobo.

- Sígueme entonces.

En la acera esta estacionada una limosina, al acercarse ambos el chofer les abre la puerta. Rukawa se queda parado, voltea hacia Hanamichi con una mirada que le pregunta _¿qué significa esto?._

- Después de usted señor- es la respuesta que le da Hanamichi.

Dudándolo, Rukawa sube a la limo, seguido de se amado.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- Disfrútalo, deja que te consienta un poco Rukawa.

- Pero de dónde vas a pagar esto, no tenemos dinero, ha de ser muy caro, y..

- No te preocupes, he estado ahorrando para este día

- Pero..

- Nada de peros, solo déjate consentir, por favor.

- De acuerdo, pero después hablaremos

Después de 20 minutos llegan al parque donde los espera un carruaje. Nunca habían dado un paseo como este, el carruaje avanzaba despacio, dándoles tiempo de disfrutar el paisaje. Platican de su infancia, Hanamichi le cuenta a Rukawa como cuando tenia 6 años, en Navidad le habían regalado un balón de basketball y él, al día siguiente lo había ponchado porque no le gustaba. Rukawa comenzó a reír como un niño pequeño, después de un rato le pudo decir a Hanamichi que se estaba riendo porque después sería un balón de basketball el que los uniría.

Después de una hora regresan a donde iniciaron. Vuelven a subir a la limo y se dirigen a un restaurante de comida italiana. Al llegar Rukawa se da cuenta que el restaurante está completamente lleno, pero Hanamichi tiene reservación. La mesa que les asignan solo esta iluminada por un par de velas, lo que le da un aire muy romántico a la velada. Aunque el restaurante esté lleno, no lo notan, solo tienen ojos para el otro. La comida transcurre tranquila, no hay prisas, disfrutan cada bocado de sus alimentos. La platica es tranquila, hablan de sus amigos, de su vida juntos, de su futuro.

- Gracias por la cita, lo he pasado genial Hana.

- Todavía no termina, nos falta un lugar.

Llegan al Hotel Ritz, el hotel mas caro de la ciudad. Hanamichi pide la habitación, les dan la suite mas cara de todas. Antes de entrar le pide a Rukawa que deje cargarlo. Así entran a la habitación, Rukawa en brazos de Hanamichi. Lo lleva directo al balcón, ahí lo deposita tiernamente en una silla y le da un beso. La vista de la ciudad es hermosa, de noche parece como si todas las luces estuvieran vivas, como si fueran pequeños seres luminosos que están jugando. Hanamichi toma aire, esta nervioso.

- Te amo, Ru

- Lo sé mi amor, lo sé.

Hanamichi se arrodilla y saca una pequeña caja de una de las bolsas de su saco. Rukawa no lo puede creer, tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Rukawa sigue sin creerlo, nunca se espero que Hanamichi hiciera esto. Poco a poco se arrodilla hasta la altura de Hanamichi y solo dice:

- Por supuesto- Y se lanza a los brazos de su pelirrojo.

Tiempo después están los dos recostados en la cama, abrazados, cansados pero felices.

- Hana, no tenias que haber gastado tanto dinero en esta cita

- Te he dicho que no importa, quería que fuera perfecta

- Hubiera sido perfecta aun si los dos hubiéramos estado en mi casa comiendo sopa instantánea.

- ¿Por qué no lo disfrutas? Me costó mucho trabajo hacer las reservaciones, hasta me tuve que pelear en el restaurante días antes para que nos dieran esa mesa

- Jaja¿en serio hiciste eso?

- Sí

- Gracias mi vida, es la mejor cita de toda mi vida, fue perfecta.

- ¿En serio fue perfecta?

- Perfecta al cien por ciento. Ahora... ¿qué te parece si seguimos practicando para la luna de miel?

FIN


End file.
